A Death
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Summary: Short story to: Percy Jackson as a Kid -This is how Gabe Ugliano dies and I hope it is how you wanted him to die!
**Title: A Death**

 **Summary: Short story to: Percy Jackson as a Kid -This is how Gabe Ugliano dies and I hope it is how you wanted him to die!**

 **Rated T- For torture**

 **English**

 **Hurt/Comfert/Family/Crime**

 **Main characters: Hades, Gabe U, Poseidon,**

 **Secondary Characters: Percy J, Triton, Alecto,occ**

 **Warnings: Torture, Swearing, and blood shed, oh and a bit of child abuse, if you have a sensitive stomach…. Don't read.**

 **Done by Jaylene Olebar3**

 **Edited By: Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5**

 **Enjoy!**

Gabriel Ugliano was sitting at his chair and the boy, Percy was in a bloody heap on the floor, a knife lay at his side and it was covered in blood. The boy was on the brink of death from all the beatings.

"Serves you right." He growled the boy looked like Sally when she was alive; he had her nose and her slim build, except with the green eyes and Greek looks.

"SSSSttoooppp!" Percy cried out and tried to cower, key word, tried. He was too tired to move, his vision was slowly going black and his wounds hurt as hell and the man that was supposed to be his step father continued on at what he was doing.

The shadows grew sinister and there was a storm outside and a loud trumpet noise was coming, it got louder and louder.

Then…

The door burst open with a blinding light and three people stood, and a monster.

Two of the four was dressed in sea green clothes and looked very much like Percy that Gabe thought it looked creepy, and the other half were dressed in black clothes and looked pale. But when Gabe looked at the man with the helmet on he felt fear rise, more than so.

" **STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY!"** boomed the man with the green eyes, not the one with the horn.

Gabe did and watched as the man who looked like him took a step forward to Percy.

"Ddddooonnn'ttt hurt mmmee!" Percy sobbed and his eyes grew a bit dimmer.

"Don't worry Percy, _this_ VROMOSKILO, won't hurt you anymore." Triton snarled the swear word.

"Triton take your brother and bring him to the ocean." Triton knew better than to argue with his father when he was in this state, and plus he didn't want to argue with the angry god.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Hades and Poseidon looked at each other and nodded. They had come to get what they wanted, and that was revenge at what this _mortal_ did to their family member. Demigod or not, no one messes with the Greek god's family.

"You'll get arrested and sentenced to life in jail!" Gabe tried to reason with the men, but the look on their faces said that nothing he said to them would switch their minds.

" **YOU HURT MY SON AND FOR THAT YOU WILL HAVE ENTERNAL DAMINATION. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SON, OR MY FAMILY! You beat my** _ **WIFE**_ **and put my** _ **SON**_ **in a very hard state and for that** _ **YOU**_ **will pay.** _ **BUT**_ **you will die how I want you to die!"** the winds picked up and it hit the coast of New York and practically everywhere.

It was a storm the world hadn't seen in a million years, and more would come from how angry Poseidon was. Hades didn't mind he had a lot of work to do; he just didn't like anyone messing with family. And Perseus Jackson was family.

Plus Gabe earned what he got.

Poseidon grabbed the knife that had nearly killed his son and stabbed it into the mortal's thighs. The scream was blood curling, but the lord of the dead had made it sound proof.

"You will be in much, much more pain than this!" Poseidon snarled and used his water powers to drown the man for a bit, not killing him yet.

" **ARE YOU REALLY SO STUPID YOU** **Goumari** **?! YOU UPSET THE KING OF THE SEA'S! THE LORD OF STORMS! YOU ARE** **Kopritis** **. I AM A GOD!"** Poseidon's eyes spoke of storms and so much more.

" **I POSIDON KING OF THE OCEAN AND AN OLYMPIAN GOD, FAHTER OF PERSUES JACKSON, PRINCE OF THE SEVEN SEA'S CURSE YOUR FAMILY, THEY WONT SURVIVE, BECAUSE THE WATER WON'T LET THEM DRINK AND IF THEY DO, THEY ARE CURSED TO!"** Poseidon finished and waited as his older brother walked forward.

"Gabriel Stewart Ugliano, I-, lord of the dead, and a fellow Olympian on the council and Uncle to Perseus, - here by sentence you into eternal damnination, in the underworld, to be in the fields of punishment." Hades said and watched as the man screamed and vanished to his domain.

"Go see the young Prince, brother." He said and watched as Poseidon put a hand over his face and looked grief stricken.

"Sire, we can wash him in the Lake of Forgotten memories." Alecto said and her eyes down, feared her kings wrath and the sea god's wrath.

" **NO** he will be strong; if we bathe him in _that_ water he won't know anything, who he is etc. but we can erase his memories mildly."

"As you wish my lord"

 **ΩΩΩ**

Percy looked at the ocean surrounding him and frowned.

"Why am I not drowning?" he asked Triton and the god laughed.

"You my little brother are the son of Poseidon and will never drown in any water and all that stuff…. You are lucky to have a father who cares about all his children, and one day…..you will become the greatest god ever and I am proud to say that you Perseus Jackson are my brother."

 **ΩΩΩ**

Gabriel Ugliano's screams were loud and the torturer found pleasure in the man's screams, and vowed on the Styx that he could make them louder to please his lords.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Poseidon went down to his castle to see his youngest boy sleeping peacefully and very warm snuggled up into his immortal brother's side.

"My favorite son, Percy, you won't remember what happened and you will live with a couple named Emily and Peter, their, you will stay until you are ready to come out. I swear on the Styx that everyone who hurts you with abuse intent will pay the price." With that vow thunder crackled in the water and Poseidon took the boy and took him to the house, planted memories of the newest parents kissed the boy on his head and left.

 **A/N: VROMOSKILO means Dirty dog in Greek.**

 **Kopritis** **, means: fucking jerk.**

 **Goumari** **means: fat ass**

 **Please review and tell me if that was too much**

 **Over and out Jaylene olebar**


End file.
